


Apples and Deer

by Minikomaki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is a dick, Gen, Vague Threats, charlie is the best bean, headcanons ahoy, how to tag, i adore him for it, not so vague threats too, talks, vaggie is helpless for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: Apples turning to deer, elephants to bucks. The hotel is starting to look different, and Charlie just wants answers.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 10





	1. The Princess and Deer talk

**Author's Note:**

> *slams head on table* HEADCANON time.  
> Powerful demons make the places they reside their own, so as time passes more and more of a place falls under their influence. the stronger the demon the more swiftly it happens, though a weaker demon can slowly claw and rip it apart and gain ground. Alastor is in my head slowly claiming the building for his own. so this is dabbling into that.

Charlie noticed the changes well after her first meeting with the radio demon. Even now the apple and snakes of her father were steadily being devoured by red leaching like blood through the walls and the strange symbols that often hovered around Alastor when he was using his power or simply irritated. Statues of elephants replaced with deer as well. The first time she noticed was while watching Niffty dart around in a hall. The stained glass no longer showing an apple but instead a deer with a wide rack of antlers.

"Alastor."

Charlie called when she finally gathered enough courage to ask.

"Yes my dear?" 

His eyes turned to her gloves carefully tugged back into their proper place. Was he changing his gloves, getting ready to leave?

"Why is the apple motiff of my dad getting replaced with deer?"

Charlie recalled Vaggie being upset over it. Charlie watched as Alastor blinked then looked to the wall, his smile stretching wider. 

"I didn't think you would notice so soon."

The statement caused her stomach to roll as his hand moved the microphone appearing as he spun it once before setting it down. Leaning forward on it in order to Look at Charlie closer to her own level.

"I have been steadily removing your father's influence from the building, the motifs are mine."

Worry crossed Charlie's features as she watched him hand coming to her hips.

"Shouldn't you have asked me first?"

Laughter bubbled from the Radio Demon at her words, his fingers moving to spin his microphone. It was however cut off by his head tipping eyes flicking to radio dials then back to his regular pupils the grin growing wider.

"Charlie, my dear, did you really think that I would stay in a place under your father's control?"

The dials returned as Alastor leaned forward invading her personal space. A reflexive step back horror coiling along her back before more laughter fell from him as he spun on his heel.

"I am joking my dear Charlotte, I was simply making it so that your father could not come in and undo all your hard work."

Charlie blinked bounding to get into step beside the deer demon.

"So you aren't trying to rip this away from my family?"

Alastor gave another laugh the laugh track echoing it.

"Of course not my dear Charlotte, I crave entertainment," hands spread wide as he spun arms held out, "your father would ruin my entertainment if he razed this building!" 

Charlie giggled bouncing in place watching Alastor with a bright smile before darting forward to hug him. Tension coiled along his back grin forcefully held in place.

"Thank you Alastor for thinking of my plan."

The moment she let go he pushed her farther away and dusted himself off.

"Any time my dear, now if you don't mind I am heading out for a walk."

A rapid nod as she waved excitedly to his retreating form. She would have to let Vaggie know that he wasn't doing maliciously but rather thinking of the hotel in the long term.

"Vaggie is just worried for nothing."


	2. The moth knows what's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second verse same as the first. Though Vaggie is the best, and she really does try to just be a supportive girlfriend even if she things Charlie is being dumb. Also she only trusts Alastor as far as she can throw him, and since she refuses to touch him, that's not very far.
> 
> Next weekend I am going to start posting a long series, with more head canons, and cross overs woooo cross overs.

Charlie in a good mood always put Vaggie into one. Unless there was a certain Radio Demon, or a certain porn star involved. She had noticed the hotel changing as Alastor stayed there. Deer instead of apples, hunting trophies, odds and ends. She had kept silent if only because Charlie seemed oblivious to the changes, no reason to bring down her mood when the hotel finally seemed to gain traction. Even if the irritation of the changes were rather palpable.

Then it seemed to hit, Charlie frowning as the stained glass changed, another chunk of wall altered. Even the bar was now perfectly fused to the structure, a flawless transition from wooden planks to wall paper. Though even that had changed to a mahogany color. However before Vaggie could even think of a way to cheer her up again the mood vanished replaced by a bright happiness.

"Feeling better Hun?" 

Charlie smiled more broadly, arms winding around Vaggie in a bouncy hug. A tight squeeze before she moved to steal a quick kiss.

"Of course! I talked to Alastor." 

Dread rolled in Vaggie’s stomach as she held Charlie. Concern crossed her features and so to distract herself knowing they were alone she began to spin them around slowly. It helped as well as keeping her gaze on Charlie's face as she moved them, their bodies shifting to a more comfortable embrace for this movement.

“How did it go?”

Vaggie watched as Charlie shifted pressing another kiss to her mouth. Her excitement bubbled up as she watched Vaggie having that moment of utter lovesickness for the women before her.

“I asked about you know, he told me that it was his way of protecting this place, so Dad couldn’t ruin it.” 

Vaggie didn’t buy that. Not in the slightest, however she could take that and lock it up in her mind. She could confront him later, with a spear at his throat if he was doing this maliciously. 

“That’s great Hun.”

Vaggie could keep a happy face on. After all Alastor hadn’t done anything yet, sure he was slowly ripping the building from the Mange family board by board, altering it to suit his purpose. He was also helping fund this, another reason she was more than willing to tuck it all away. Until Charlie was no longer happy, then she would act, until then it was fine.


End file.
